Forum:The Bar
Welcome in The Bar, a funny place where you can say and do what you wants! Johnson Tower I will open the headquarters of the Johnson Group, my company. The building will be around 350 meters. That will be the tallest structure in Ceol. Is that alright?! Wabba The I (talk) 17:35, October 11, 2012 (UTC) sure Masterire (talk) 18:44, October 11, 2012 (UTC) can u start construction now im exited! Masterire (talk) 18:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! First the Second Ceolinese Civil War and the Elections. Wabba The I (talk) 18:11, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Elections I have made a plan for organize elections: *For Government elections: **Registrations open on 1 December 2012. ***Every inhabitant may enroll in maximum 2 categories and minumum 0 categories. ****The categories are: *****Prime Minister *****Minister of Agriculture *****Minister of Culture *****Minister of Defence *****Minister of Education *****Minister of Economy and Industry *****Minister of Environment and Nature *****Minister of Finance *****Minister of Foreign Affairs *****Minister of Justice *****Minister of Tourism and Sport *****Minister of Transportation ***The registered person must provide the following information: ****Name (first name (+ second name) + last name) ****Birthdate and birthplace ****Residential places (first (+ second (+ third))) ****Political party (party name/independent) **Registrations close on 14 December 2012. (two weeks later) **Voting open on 15 December 2012. ***Every inhabitant can vote in every category. Every inhabitant can give one vote and can give two votes in the same category but not on the same person. They can do that for every category. ***Voting is not compulsory. **Voting close on 28 December 2012. (two weeks later) **Votes are counted between 29 December 2012 and 31 December 2012. ***The person with the most votes in every category is the winner. ***The other participants lose but have another change if they are registrated in another category. **Resultats will be released on 1 January 2013. **The Government officially begin on 1 January 2013. *For Parliament elections: **Registrations open on 1 December 2012. ***Every inhabitant may enroll. ***The registered person must provide the following information: ***Name (first name (+ second name) + last name) ***Birthdate and birthplace ***Residantial places (first (+ second) (+ third))) ***Political party (party name/independent) **Registrations close on 14 December 2012. (two weeks later). **Voting open on 15 December 2012. ***Every inhabitant can vote twice: one vote and two votes. **Voting close on 17 December 2012. (three days later) **The elected participants have an immediate place in Parliament. **New voting with remaining participants open on 19 December 2012. ***Every inhabitant can vote twice: one vote and two votes. **Voting close on 21 December 2012. (three days later) **The elected participants have an immediate place in Parliament. **New voting with remaining participants open on 23 December 2012. ***Every inhabitant can vote twice: one vote and two votes. **Voting close on 25 December 2012. (three days later) **The elected participants have an immediate place in Parliament. **New voting with remaining participants open on 27 December 2012. ***Every inhabitant can vote twice: one vote and two votes. **Voting close on 29 December 2012. (three days later) **The elected participants have an immediate place in Parliament. **In total there are four votings. **The Parliament officially begin on 1 January 2013. The dates in the above plan are just examples. Wabba The I (talk) 14:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC)